The Road To Recovery
by Whovian-2006
Summary: Previews are over, they are now rehearsing for opening night but how is Ivy? Post season one. Title may change.


**Hey, fanfiction! Long time no see! Well, I haven't written any new fanfiction in a long while but I had this idea in my head for a while now so I wanted to write it. I'm not the greatest writer in the world but I'm currently studying Creative Writing so I am in hopes that my writing improves. Anyway, hope you like it so I can carry this story on :)**

The orchestra had just finished playing, everyone in their final positions for Let's Be Bad. The lights shone down upon us, hitting our costumes and creating sparkles that you wouldn't know were there if you were not on stage. Karen's scarlet dress glowed like a thousand rubies.

The few people who were watching the rehearsal clapped and cheered.

"Karen, that was magnificent. Well done." Came Derek's smiling voice through the microphone he had sat at his desk. "Well done everyone, you can now have a twenty minute break before we rehearse Never Give All Of The Heart with Miss Cartwright. Ivy, with me."

I sighed and walked down the stairs of the stage and through the stalls where Derek, Linda, Tom and Julia sat. Did I do something wrong? Surely he would have been paying the majority of his attention on Karen, she is Marilyn after all now. The star of this show. Not me, I'm just a chorus girl. Have been for the past ten years and proberly will be for my entire career.

"Are you okay?" Derek asked, no concern in his voice what so ever.

I wasn't okay, I felt really emotional actually but I didn't want Derek knowing that right now. "Why do you ask?" I replied.

"You looked a bit shaky up there. Quite obviously shaky compared to everyone else." Here it is, I feel like I'm back in Heaven On Earth again. One rule with being a chorus girl: You must never stick out.

I looked down, memories appearing in my mind of that horrible night. "Derek, you know I'm still recovering from taking all those pills." I spoke quietly. I felt guilty, what if I ruined yet another show? Tom and Julia would never forgive me for ruining another one of their babies.

"Are you taking your medication?" I looked up. Who did he think he is, my father?

"Yes, Derek. I am." I said bluntly.

"Properly?"

"Yes!" I was getting quite fustrated, I didn't need to be babied by my boyfriend while at work.

He looked at me for a few seconds before he spoke. "Okay then. Just make sure you blend in from now on."

Derek leaned in towards me, giving me a quick kiss on the lips. "Now go and get ready for the next number." I turned around and headed for the dressing rooms.

"Was that really nessescary?" I heard Julia ask.

"Yes, I'm her boyfriend and her director. It's my job to make sure she's okay."

I laughed at that. The only thing he cares about is the show. As long as everyone is reasonably healthy, then Derek has a good chance of making this show successful. I bet having me as part of the cast worries him now, he knows I'm unstable at the moment.

As I entered the dressing room, I saw a group of people sat around; Karen, Jessica, Bobby, Sam and Sue. They must have been talking about me because as soon as I entered the room, they cut off whatever conversation they were currently having to look at me. I chose to ignore them. Sitting at my dressing table, I bowed my head into my hands, releasing the few tears I had. I try to be strong. I try to not let it get to me but I've been feeling emotional all day and Derek did not help.

"Ivy, what's wrong?" They must have heard me sobbing because when I looked up into the mirror, I saw their worried expressions. Though Karen was the one that wanted to help. She stood there with her slim fingers on my shoulders.

I gently wiped my eyes, being careful not to smudge my make up. "I'm fine. There's no need to worry about me, Karen."

"I know that's a lie. You're still crying." I felt her hand entwine with mine while she grabbed the box of tissues off of her table. "Come with me and we can talk about it. We all said we would help you recover and bottling things up isn't going to help."

While everyone was on their break, there wasn't many places to have a private conversation so Karen led me onto the stage where we sat on the edge next to the orchestra pit.

"Okay, what's up?" Karen asked, taking a tissue from the box, beginning to wipe the tears from my eyes. "Was it something Derek said?"

I sighed, trying to stop myself from crying even more. "Kind of. I mean, he's not the main reason I'm upset but he didn't help either." Karen stopped wiping my eyes and looked at me. I never thought I would get to the point where I was telling her my problems in life. I paused and thought about it for a moment before carrying on. Thinking about it only made it worse. "My father's ill." I choked. "He's been to the hospital five times in the past couple of months. My mum doesn't know what's wrong with him but she's not telling me much anyway. Neither is my brother. I need to go up there and visit him but I'm scared. Scared of how he's going to look, scared of how ill he is. It means facing my mother as well. You know I don't see eye to eye with my mother."

"Oh, Ivy!" She wrapped her arms around my shoulders and embraced me. "Why don't you go up there but bring someone with you? I'm sure Derek will come with you, he'll understand."

"I'm pretty sure Derek has no interest in coming what so ever. He's too hooked up in Bombshell. He doesn't need my family crisis bothering him."

Karen turned her head to look at my boyfriend still sat at his desk, writing notes onto his script. Tom was sat next to him, looking over at us. As did everyone else I saw in the most recent couple of minutes, he looked concerned.

"Do you want me to come with you since I'm guessing you don't want the whole company knowing just yet do you?"

"Please. That would be great."

"Okay, I'll drive you up there on Saturday, yeah?"

I smiled and nodded, letting the last of my tears fall. "Thanks."


End file.
